Call Of DutyGhost Ghost Lives Again
by DarkHeart Eagle
Summary: In call of Duty Ghost Lt. Simon aka. Ghost died but in my recreation he lives after he's capture and torture. If you have any ideas for the rest of the story please let me know. I want it to be fan based.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Call of duty GHOST or the COD series except for the OC'S I have added thank you.

The light is bright the world is spinning but yet the pain is so magnified. The man who usually wears a mask to scare his enemy's awakes, to find he can move freely. the ropes have been undone. But yet he can't remember anything except for a GPS devise he has in his boot. About four hours later he hears the blades of a chopper and guns a blazing. A man then jumps through the window.

"Holy #$%" Um… Sir? We need to get you outta here. I'm not going any were till I know what the hell is going on who are you and where am I? Sir, I'm James and I can explain everything but first we need to leave."

Now on a U.S. naval cruiser siting on a bed in the medical bay a voice sounds from the opposite side of the room "Caption on deck" the caption adored everyone and marched strait to the wounded man.

"Lt. Simon, or can I call you Ghost?" Just as he said Ghost Simons entire memory flash before his eyes. He jumps up," MY SONS!"

" Lt, I hate to be the one to tell you this but both of your sons are MIA, before you get up think about this. You've been gone for weeks and somehow survived a close call to again."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Call of duty GHOST or the COD series except for the OC'S I have added thank you. This will also be the last disclaimer I will make. I have also changed some of the names for this chapter.

As Simon sits there with his world spinning and all meaning of life start to fade away, a loud boom rocks the ship. Everyone in the med bay fell to the ground

"What the fuck?!" shouted the caption.

A small thin young man runs in and says, "We're under attack!"

Ghost interrupts, "No shit. What you expect? The Federation doesn't give a fuck."

The caption starts running to the control room but shouts back, "It's not them!"

Ghost walks into the control room looking as pissed off as ever "What the hell do you mean 'It's not them'? We've been at war with them for years and now they're not attacking us?"

"LT. I suggest you calm yourself," the captain said as the ship rocked awkwardly. In the back ground ghost heard someone say that they just lost their last sub. He looked out the window and the notice that in fact it wasn't the Federation, but an entire Australian fleet.

Ghost looks at the caption to ask what the hell but he's cut off by a radio.

"This is the supreme Adrenal James Leone of the 6th Australian fleet. Surrender or prepare to be destroyed."

The captain then picks up the mic, " Adrenal Leone, this is captain Joshua Wayne. I 'm the commander of America's last fleet, why have you attacked us? Over." He then turned to a private and said, "Tell the fleet to get ready for battle."

"Captain Joshua you troops have decimated our land with you space sat alight there for your nation has started a war you cannot win."

All of a sudden they started attacking again. Off the left of the cruiser a destroyer was sunk and it sank in a ball of fire.

Simon looks at Joshua with an eager look I need a team.

Joshua mumbling to himself "we're going to die, I've failed my country"

In a fit of rage Simon yells to a private to get 5 marines, rangers or whoever is willing to give there life for the rest of the crew.

The bombing stopped and the radio pick up once more.

Do you surrender Captain Commander or whoever you are.

Ghost picks up the mic instead and says. I'm coming for you, you fucking low ass prick. So just sit tight and we'll be there soon.

After a minute or two Adrenal James Leone voice comes over the mic "Who am I speaking with, you sound familiar"

"Someone who's coming for you Mickey"

"Simon? Holy shit but your dead" Joshua said.

Yes you'll be dead soon to old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

An: As I've said before in order to continue this story please message me with new ideas thank you.

Ghost is looking around as his boat was being lowered into the water, worried that this might be the worst idea he's ever done. Yet most of his worry was for his sons who were both MIA, after ordering a bombing in Australia to stop an asshole form killing off all of the ghost team. As he slides on his mask for what might be his final fight, a young marine with a scar on his right check and what might be brown hair says "Sir. We're ready for the tripe."

Ghost jumps out of his thoughts. "Very well," he says standing up and talk's in a deep voice, "I can't promise any of you we'll return, but you are the best specialist this fleet can give to defend it. But I can promise you this whoever retunes will become the new ghost team. Let's get going."

The marines and rangers all shout 'Hurrah!'

Half way to their destination, Ghost looks at a young female ranger going over her AR-15 and says, "You ready for this young lady."

"Yes Sir, LT. Ghost, as ready as I can ever be." She says with her baby blue eyes filling up with emotion, of both anger and pride, "I'm ready to kick some Australian ass for hurting our boys."

"Hurrah!" A marine said in the background.

Ghost, "Very well, time to stop the boat. Wet suits on!"

He then looks at the two boys that he hadn't talked to on the tripe here," you two go with Ricky."

Ricky was the guy driving the boat.

"Jane and I will go together, Ricky your team needs to go and plant the explosives on the rotors of their carrier and the front three ships. If you can, their last two as well. The ships should then scatter and retreat, pulse if Jane and I fall. My old friend will still go down with his ship."

A deep dive and short time later Ghost and Jane pop up out of the water. Near a chain that Jan believed to be the chain for the anchor. As she tries to climb, Ghost pulls her down. She turns to look at him to find him pointing to the water below. A sub has just arrived with about six divers next to it. Along the side of the sub is an Australian symbol for a command center. As quiet as Ghost can be, he radios to the other three.

"Plant the bombs and get over hear I got a new plan."

"Yes Sir."

About ten to fifteen minutes later, "Sir we've planted wait, SHIT! SIR, WE'VE BEEN COMP-!" the voice then stopped.

"Ricky, Jon, Lin report"…SHHZZZ… "Report…Shit. Three more boys lost, I'm done with this shit lets go."

Approaching the sub Ghost signals Jan to take out the two at the far end of the sub, then he turns towards the two at the front of the sub as well as the two on top of the dam thing. He brings around his Remington take aim at the two below the sub and fire's the gun, two bullets the fly through the water like torpedoes one smashing through the skull of one guy the other tearing though the others spinal cord in the back off his neck. He throws his Remington around to his back and swims to the side of the sub draws his knife and 9mil suppressed.

As one guy comes to find out why the other two have not reported in, Ghost stabs the knife into his flipper through his foot. Then he brings the barrel up to the guy's chine and pulls the trigger. When Ghost snuck up on the last one he noticed it was female from her curved figure, and wish's he didn't have to do this. As soon as that thought popped in his mind she turns around somehow knowing he was there. Right before Ghost or the women could act, the girl's body went limp. Out of the corner of his eye Ghost see's Jan swimming towards him, he then jumps out of his thoughts he kneels down after seeing a harpoon in the girls back. He knew she was alive so as gently as he could he ended her life.

Ghost then looks at Jan, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as ever, but I'm low on oxygen."

"Yeah, me too," he said worryingly, "Now we've got to find a way in"

Jan looks at him with a smile through her helmet," There's an open hatch underneath the sub, I saw it when I was chasing one of those fuckers."

Ghost nodded, "Let's go"

AN: I give a special thanks to Red Dawn Shadow for her continues support in me making this story, and helping me with ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

In Ghost's mined all he can think of is how will I get her out of here alive.

Their near the under hatch of the sub peeking in as far as they can.

Jan whispers through her com-link "I don't see anyone sir."

"I do" he says with a low but heavy voice as his attention is reverted to her, before looking back up his eyes focuses on her oxygen- gage "now or never GO!"He lifts himself out of the water and throws his knife into the chest of the only guy in the room. Jan then climbs out of the water, as she does ghost drops to the ground with blood running down his side.

SIR! She shouts as she runs to his side. "Are you ok"

"Just an old wound" he says trying not to show his pane.

"What?" but just when she said it she remembered he was just found and rescued form torture. And that he has a bullet hole in his chest that's not healed yet. She seats his up but he passes out "shit" she mumbles. So she covers his uncontested body, and proceeds forward.

_**In the subs main bay**_

"Adrenal we've lost communication with team 4, and privet Shun in the under hatch. "

"Get someone down there now, maybe it's a problem with the com-links" Adrenal Leone ordered with a squeaky but firm tone to try not to let any one else know he's afraid.

_**Jan**_

As a team rushes by her she's shocked they didn't notice her. "Fuck I'm practically in the open just standing here, yea I know it's a small room never mind it's small enough so they won't look who would." She thought to herself "wait I know who the LT." she thought and laughed in her head" as the last of the Australian solders pasted. She goes to leave the small room and exit into the hallway but she is stopped by one of the solders she thought had passed, but for some odd reason stopped nearer the door way, he stares her down,

"Who are you "the solder said but already knowing that she is not from the crew.

As fast as she can she tries to draw her gun, but the man was faster he lung's at her as he dose he throws up he 9mil catch's it by the barrel and swings the handle strait at her head, then it went black. Keep in mind this all happened in seconds.

Blurry and blinding light surrounds her as she begins to gain contentedness, and she starts to hear voices

"There…as…..two….be…oth…on…board." the solder the attacked her said to Adrenal Leone.

"Aw she awaking get me a chair I'll get it out of her" Leone said happily. "So you've figured it out didn't you smart little girl. How did you know I was in the sub?"

Jan "whhaat?" She said with her speech blurred.

About to min. of Question's passed till she had complete control of herself again. But the Adrenal on the other hand he was a different story.

"OK YOU LOW BARING BITCH, YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR I WILL END YOU, YOU GOT THAT!" the adrenal was fuming

But now that she can hear and talk right hears what she had to say.

"I won't tell you shit"

The room then echoed with the sound of him smacking her accost the face. About 20 min. of her not talking and getting the crap beat out of her she then snapped

"WE KNEW YOU WOULD BE HEAR DO TO YOU BEING A FUCK'N COWERED BECAUSE YOUR TO AFRADE TO FACE YOUR ENAMYS THAT YOU'D LET YOUR OWN PEOPLE TO PROTECT YOUR ASS. THERE HAPPY I SPOKE TO YOU NOW ETHER KILL ME OR SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN GET SOME REST."

"You want rest, ok I'll give you rest "He starts to walk away but turns and throws a dagger across the room hitting her in the left arm. A scream of pain then echoes through the sub. The scream was so wrenching that it awoke a uncontested Ghost.

_**GHOST**_

He pushes the stuff off him and without thought jumps at two men that are about to shoot him throws a knife into one's chest and kicks the other in the knee full force braking it in two, after that he brakes the guys neck. He then hears someone running down the hall without knowing who or where he yanks out the knife he through firm the one guys chest and throws it down the hall with precise aim it went through the unsuspecting man's eye pining him against the wall.

"MICKY WHERE ARE YOU? YOU PEACE OF SHIT."

_**In the subs main bay**_

Leone watched everything on camera. "I wish he'd stop calling me that" he then grabs the mic "we have an intruder find him and kill him" He said all this while being Afraid but trying not showing. Then shots rang out in the sub echoing of the walls.

_**Sorry that I write short chapters but that's just my style, and no one is doing what I ask by sending me ideas for the next part. But if you do I promise I will consider what you ask.**_


End file.
